People Watching
by Hopes2High
Summary: People watching can be fun but it only gives you half the story. Oneshot. PDLD.


I was in sociology class today and we got into the topic of people watching _(which is where some of the comments in the story came from)_, then right after I was stuck in study hall with no homework and this story popped into my head. **It's my first PDLD**, so I probably don't have Finn down but I tried.

**Background:** Rory never dated Logan.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

-----------------------------

Rory and Finn were sitting at the mall eating lunch in the food court. As they ate, they silently watched the people passing them by.

Rory watched as people all different weights, heights, genders, ages and races went about their business. Her eyes drifted back to the man sitting across from her who appeared to be having an extremely difficult time opening a ketchup packet.

Smiling inwardly she gently took the packet away from him, opened it and gave it back. His eyes came to meet hers and he looked at her gratefully "Thank you, Love."

"No problem, it looked like you were in trouble. The ketchup looked like it was going to win." she teased.

He stuck his tongue out at her before directing his attention back to his food.

Rory looked at her boyfriend of two years. Their relationship had been a bit rocky in the beginning, at first she didn't really know if she could handle it but she was glad she stuck it out. Finn had proved to be a wonderful person that she fell more and more in love with each day.

"Stop staring at me, it's kinda weird." He said pulling her out of her reverie.

"What do you think people think about us?"

Finn gave her an odd look before responding "I don't know, I don't particularly care. Why?"

"You know how when you people watch and certain things come to mind when you see them?"

Finn nodded "Yeah, like when you see an horridly ugly couple and you pray to go that they will never procreate together."

Rory's eyes widened in shock at his bluntness "Finn!"

"Well, it's the truth!" he shrugged "If you see a girl that looks like a horse and a guy that looks like it's other end they should not be allowed to breed, for the sake of the children."

"That's terrible! You're telling me you'd rather have two amazingly good looking people who cannot provide a loving and safe environment have a child rather than two not as attractive people who can love and be their for their children?"

"No, but if you're looking at it that way I weep for the future."

Rory was quiet for a moment then spoke "How do you know people don't say that about us?"

"Say what?"

"That we should never breed or that we, as a couple look like a blind date gone horribly wrong?"

"We didn't go on a blind date, it took me almost a year to even get you to consider going out on a date with me and Rory, incase you haven't noticed we are both very attractive people."

Rory just frowned at his statement.

"Love, they do look at us like that."

"How come?"

Finn stood up and Rory followed as they threw their trash away and began to walk. Finn holding a bag in his right hand and taking Rory's in his left.

"We aren't a normal couple, Ror."

"Why?"

"Well, for starters we do not look like one." glancing over to gauge Rory's reaction he continued "Maybe if it were you and Logan it would be different but it's you and me."

"What's wrong with you?" She asked resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. "I love you."

Finn leaned down and kissed the top of her head "It's just you look like you belong on an Abercrombie add and I don' t."

"Finn, you're a very attractive person." Rory said blushing slightly.

He smirked "I'm not saying I'm not. I know I'm amazingly sexy and exotic. But most people see you and me holding hands and assume you should be the one wearing the nail polish."

"Those people are wrong." She told him firmly.

Finn leaned down and nuzzled her neck "Yes, they are."

"Ok, so we don't look like a perfect match. I still don't see how they jump to conclusions that we shouldn't be together."

Finn sighed, he was really starting to wish that he hadn't said anything to being with. "Do you remember when I first started trying to get you to go on a date with me and Colin kept telling me I hadn't a chance in hell?"

Rory nodded "Yes."

"Why did he say that?"

"Because we are really different. I like libraries, you like pubs; I like crossword puzzles, you like drinking games; I like coffee, you like alcohol; I like school, you loathe getting up before four in the afternoon." Rory listed.

"Exactly, if you were to write down on paper everything that makes us different it'd go on for miles." He looked down at her adoringly "People watching might be fun but it only gives half the story."

"True, but I think we compliment each other. I'm studious and focused and you like to relax and have a good time. We need each other." Rory smiled.

"That my dear, is because we have chemistry."

"I haven't taken chemistry since the my junior year of high school." she teased.

"That was lame."

"Oh, hush! You love me _and_ my corny jokes."

"Yes, I do." he told her "You're not still questioning why we're together, right?

"No, because like you said I shouldn't care what other people thing of us."

"Good, now lets go to the arcade and laugh at the old guys trying to play DDR!" Finn said excitedly.

"Alright, I mean I was going to suggest we stop at Victoria's Secret to you know…pick up a few things but if you'd rather go watch old guys…" Rory trailed off watching the look of desire cloud over in Finn's eyes.

"No, that's ok. I'd much rather go watch you try on lingerie the watch some old guy."

'That's what I thought." She laughed as Finn practically dragged her to the store.

-------------------------------

Reviews are of course appreciated as well as criticism.


End file.
